helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK
|Next = Bukiyou 2nd Indie Album (2014) }}LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK (ラベンダーカバー The ROCK) is the first indie mini album by LoVendoЯ, as well as their only cover album. It was released on May 22, 2013. It came with a special DVD. An Initial Edition was sold at LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ starting on March 27. All tracks from the Initial Edition were available in the Japanese iTunes the following day. The album ranked at #37 in Oricon's weekly general album chart, and at #6 in Oricon's weekly indie album chart. Tracklist Regular Edition CD #Nemurenai Yoru (眠れない夜; Sleepless Night) (Izumiya Shigeru cover) #Kyou Made﻿ Soshite Ashita Kara (今日までそして明日から; Until Today and From Tomorrow) (Yoshida Takuro cover) #Kokki Hatameku Shita ni (国旗はためく下に; Under Our Fluttering National Flag) (Izumi Shigeru cover) #Ame Agari no Yozora ni (雨あがりの夜空に; To the Night Sky After the Rain) (RC Succession cover) #Shunkashuutou (春夏秋冬; Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter) (Izumiya Shigeru cover) #Tadori Tsuitara Itsumo Amefuri (たどりついたらいつも雨ふり; When I Finally Get There, It's Always Raining) (The Mops cover) #Rakuyou (落陽; Setting Sun) (Yoshida Takurou cover) #Jou・kyou・Mono・gatari (上・京・物・語; The Story of Moving Tokyo) ( cover) DVD #Jou・kyou・Mono・gatari #Shunkashuutou (LIVE Ver.) #Ame Agari no Yozora ni Initial Edition #Nemurenai Yoru #Kyou Made﻿ Soshite Ashita Kara #Ame Agari no Yozora ni #Shunkashuutou #Tadori Tsuitara Itsumo Ame Furi Featured Members *Tanaka Reina * * * Album Information ;Nemurenai Yoru *Lyrics, Composition: Izumiya Shigeru *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Kyou Made﻿ Soshite Ashita Kara *Lyrics, Composition: Yoshida Takuro *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Kokki Hatameku Shita ni *Lyrics, Composition: Izumi Shigeru *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Ame Agari no Yozora ni *Lyrics, Composition: Imawano Kiyoshiro, Nakaido Reichi *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Shunkashuutou *Lyrics, Composition: Izumiya Shigeru *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Tadori Tsuitara Itsumo Ame Furi *Lyrics, Composition: Yoshida Takuro *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Rakuyou *Lyrics: Okamoto Osami *Composition: Yoshida Takuro *Arrangement: FIREROCK ;Jou・kyou・Mono・gatari *Lyrics: *Composition: Hatake *Arrangement: FIREROCK Concert Performances ;Nemurenai Yoru *Music Festa Vol.0 *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Kyou Made﻿ Soshite Ashita Kara *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Kokki Hatameku Shita ni *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Ame Agari no Yozora ni *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Shunkashuutou *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Tadori Tsuitara Itsumo Ame Furi *Music Festa Vol.0 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Rakuyou *Music Festa Vol.0 *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ ;Jou・kyou・Mono・gatari *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 1,036 Indie Ranking Trivia *It was released the same day as S/mileage's second album, ② Smile Sensation. *It was released the day after Tanaka Reina graduated from Morning Musume. *Copies were sold at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~. Additional Videos LoVendЯ「ラベンダー カバー The ROCK」(15Sec Spot)|15Sec Spot External Links *Announcement Page *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Store Listings: CDJapan, iTunes Japan (Initial Edition) Category:LoVendoR Albums Category:2013 Albums Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Albums Category:Debut Album Category:2013 DVDs Category:Indie Albums Category:English Name Album Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Mini Albums